vinovafandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
So Far... 'The party' have travelled to Sil'Crest being waylaid en route by a kraken, an ill-tempered commander and a camp full of Orcs. They have competed in and won a combat tournament, won a variety of magical items from a faire, cleared a camp of bandits, saved Darius Anlow and his manor/tower and saved the entire town of Orthos and killed their first Dragon (wyrmling). Where will their adventures take them next? Session 0 Boarding the ship from their home lands, three people would soon come to realise this journey would be far more than they expected. Before they arrived at their destination their ship was set upon by a Kraken, almost torn in two the ship was flung from side to side before it crashed onto rocks and beach. Whilst the crew set about repairs Amoura, Castiel, and Ragnarok began to explore. It wasn't long before they found their way up from the beach to what appeared to be some semblance of civilisation. Unfortunately this civilisation was not the friendly, welcoming kind they would have hoped for. Under threat of death the three explorers were taken north to the capital city and thrown in front of High Commander Tylorn. It turns out they had arrived at a rather auspicious time, the Commanders towns were being ransacked and raided by the Orcs of the northern territories. After explaining their circumstance the High Commander gave the party a choice. • Aid him in dealing with the Orc threat and secure some peace for his people. • Or be killed where they stand. Seeing the lack of choice in this choice they agreed to help. After a short rest and look around the town they began to make their way north. They had been informed they should find the Orcs camp to the north, past all the Commanders towns and across the river. As they past through the towns they found nothing but ruin and burned buildings. Leaving the second town they were set upon by a few of the local commoners, it seems they were not so keen on outsiders. Amoura, with a persuasive speech, convinced one of the party to give up their pursuits and threats. Unfortunately the other two decided combat was the only was forward. It was their last mistake. Travelling on the party found the river, edged with a thick forest. Ducking in between the trees the party set a tent and laid to rest for the night. The following morning they crossed the river and soon found themselves in front of the large palisades of the Orc camp. Surpassing any manners or decorum Castiel and Ragnarok combined their strengths to brute the force gate open by boot. Surprised anyone could be so bold the Orcs were quick to grab weapons and defend their home, unfortunately for them however they party were quicker and gave the Orcs a fierce lesson in mortality. Taking their weapons and some of their clothing the party returned to High Commander Tylorn, having held up their end of the 'deal' the commander allowed them to leave, suggesting that next time they wash up on someones shores to find out first if visitors are welcome. The Commander ordered one of his mean to take them by ship to the local island of Sil'Crest... Session 1 Arriving in Sil'Crest the Adventuring Party found themselves in the dock town of Pallmar and were introduced to The Wardens, a security force in Sil'Crest and the keepers of Law and Order. It was here they first saw the armour and weapons of the deep black Darkstone. Finding their way to the local store Hawkins Goods, they sold what bits they had kept from the Orcs encampment and found a flyer advertising a Tournament and Faire in Eastrun, found some food and drink in The Scaled Shrimp and Amoura, after a clever little chat, discovered the local part of the Thieves' Guild. She began an enquiry with them with regards to her past and was informed only that they will look into it, and that if she wanted to catch their eye the tournament would be a good place to start, until then a bunch of bandits are causing trouble for them and it would appreciated if they could be dealt with. Realising they were on limited funds, they asked around for work and were pointed towards a bounty/jobs board in the local Wardens Office. Here they found a bounty for some thugs who had been preying on travellers through the Dieben woods, which they learned was a few days north east. With this in mind, they began walking north towards Eastrun, tiring after only a few hours Ragnarok managed to persuade a passing carriage to give them a ride to Eastrun. After Ragnaroks failed attempts to learn about the girl riding passenger he eventually laid back in the cart to simply enjoy the ride. Amoura curious to learn more had a look in the girls pack, finding only her school books and pencils. Whilst Castiel bored, and thirsty for battle lunged at the driver in attempt to start a fight, instead simply bouncing off his platinum dragon engraved armour and feeling an immense force throw him back, very close to being thrown off the cart. Impressed, Castiel asked the driver what sort of armour this was? The driver explained he was a Paladin of Bahamut, whose symbol is that of the Platinum Dragon. He was in Sil'Crest to check in with order and see what was left of Vi'Nova following The Sundering. Arriving in Eastrun they said their goodbyes to the Paladin and his daughter and began to look through the town. Amoura went in search of the local Thieves' guild, Ragnarok and Castiel found the Arena, the Wardens Office and the enormity of the Trade Center. in Speaking with the Blacksmith Adrie Vita they learned he was struggling to continue business as he had stopped receiving his usual shipments of Darkstone Ore from the mines in Orthos. Castiel and Ragnarok agreed in trade for some coin and discounts they would travel to Orthos and discover what had happened. Session 2 Pressing into the evening, the party began to look for somewhere to sleep, asking one of the Wardens they were directed to the western side of the city to look for the Rostrum Hotel. Wandering the path westward they began to hear noise of a crowd, a loud cheer here and there and shouts of all kinds. Delaying their sleep they followed the sounds past the Rostrum Hotel they walked onto the south western fields pressing through the crowds they realised they had found the Faire. As they looked around they found a variety of games to play, from archery accuracy contests, to feats of strength, to a dwarven show of drinking skill. Dropping a few gold and showing off their individual strengths the party were able to enjoy the games and win a few magical items. Feeling the itch of greed, Amoura then went on to steal a few additional items as they faire was packing down for the evening, seeing this Castiel and Ragnarok also tried their luck, though soon realised they lack the skill and stealth to match Amoura. Their first round was a simple 1-on-1 fight, all of which the party breezed through. Passing in to the second round the party found themselves on the disadvantaged side of a 1-on-2 fight, Castiel through rage and reckless swings found himself still standing at the end of the fight, whilst Amoura and Ragnarok both fell to the unfair fight. Finding their way back to the Rostrum Hotel they each bought a room, signed their name in the guestbook and settled down for a nights rest. Session 3 Entering her room Amoura was expertly and silently knocked unconscious and bamfed out of the hotel. Finding herself back in the arena, surrounded by four black cloaked figures. After a moment a fifth gentleman entered the arena introduced himself to Amoura as Dungarth, leader of the Eastrun Thieves' Guild. With an almost military gruff, he instructed and trained Amoura with a few additional Rogue skills. Meanwhile Ragnarok dreamt of a wolf pack, running amongst endless fields, as he ran he found himself joining in the howl, fur and claws protruding from his own body. Whilst Castiel found himself dreaming of an endless void, his body seemingly floating, until he began to fall, faster and faster, a wind rushing past his body. As he saw a land coming into vision he found two, broken, featherless wings extend from his back. The following morning, with a hearty breakfast provided, the party made their way back to the arena for the final fights. Placed together they found themselves in a 3v3 fight to which they obliterated their opponents. Offered an additional, bonus round, they three then found themselves in a 6 person free for all fight. Amoura Fell early on, followed by Castiel after being ganged upon and Ragnarok fell there after. As they looked over their winnings and prizes, they each found a note slipped into their pockets. A letter mentioning them by their backgrounds, inviting them to meet a gentleman in Eastrun... Session 4 Making the decision to follow up on the suspected bandit quest they have the party began travelling to Orthos by way of the Dieben woods, Castiel buying a map of Sil'Crest on their way out. Upon entering the Dieben Woods, the party slowed, keeping their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. As they made their way through the main path, listening to the river trickling over rocks Amoura spotted something just off the path, something in the way the leaves were growing up from the ground... As it turns out, it was a makeshift lean to hiding bandits ready to ambush anyone travelling the path. Sneaking around behind them the party managed to ambush the ambushers. Putting them down as quickly as possible, they soon noticed the small tracks leading away from the road, following these new paths they found a bandit camp built up in front of a small cave. Guarded by three more bandits the party engaged them, and again put them down with relative ease. After a quick look around the camp, they headed into the cave, Castiel pulling a patch from his Robe of Useful Items threw an iron door into the entrance, securing the party from any unwelcome guests. Exploring the cave the party found 3 tunnels, two of which lead a lap around the cave joining up at the rear and opening into a large area the bandits had used to store their stolen wares. The central tunnel leading to a smaller area it seemed the bandits were using as a rest area. Investigating the storage area Ragnarok and Amoura found a crate full to the brim of Darkstone ore, whilst Castiel explored the resting area finding two skeletons chained to the wall, and a small pile of gold on a table. Ignoring the Skeletons he headed back to the entrance, unfortunately as he passed the Skeletons both took a swipe at him knocking him unconscious. Filling their Bag of Holding with the ore Amoura and Ragnarok came back to the entrance to find Castiel laying on the floor, using the Rod of Resurrection Amoura bought him around and together Castiel and Ragnarok smashed the iron door through and the party exited the cave. Castiel taking the bandit leaders head as a trophy, and proof of death, they all left the camp and continued on their way to Orthos. Session 5 Travelling to Orthos, the party made camp as night fell, unfortunately they're not so quiet in their travels. As Castiel and Ragnarok slept Amoura sat up, keeping a watch over the camp. As she sat shadows began moving towards the camp, waking the others she prepared herself for whatever might be out there. As the three of them stood ready, a band of Kobolds tried sneaking into the camp however the party put them down with ease. Finishing their rest, the party awoke and continued their journey to Orthos. Before arriving in Orthos the party took a moment to look around at the outstanding beauty of the country they found themselves in, and as they looked they saw a large, looming tower in the distance surrounded by some form of shimmering light. As they arrived in Orthos, the party decided to separate and progress their quests. Amoura found Nial in the Drunken Miner, discovering the Thieves' guild she informed them of the situation with the bandits, and recieved a reward in gold. Ragnarok Spoke with the wardens informing them of the situation with the bandits and was rewarded in gold, whilst Castiel sold some of the items they found at the camp. As they found the local in and went to sleep for the night, Amoura found herself uncontrollably hot and found it difficult to sleep... Session 6 Speaking with the locals, and eventually the clerics Amoura learned of The Burning Plague, a sickness spreading through Orthos. She learned that the miners were the first to show symptoms after opening a new tunnel. Meanwhile Ragnarok and Castiel discovered a similar story from the wardens and headed to the Mine Chiefs office for more information. Whilst no one really knows why, Ragnarok decided instead of knocking on the door, he would simply put his foot through it, and so entering the Mine Chiefs office to a Very disgruntled and pissed off Mine Chief the two of them managed to persuade him not to shout for the wardens. Ragnarok offered to pay for the door, and to go down into the mines and discover what has happened. After a few moments Amoura joined them at the Mine Chiefs office, and they all headed down into the mines. Finding the main shaft down they managed to catch a Kobold running through. After a little, violent persuasion, the kobold told them that his tribe have retaken the mines, and that The Queen will deal with them. Continuing through the levels of the mines, the three of them tore through the kobold infestation of the new mine tunnel. Eventually making their way to what they discovered to be a lair of sorts for the kobolds, and the Green Dragon Wyrmling they had raised. After a brutal, and close battle involving a trapping net, a poison breath and a whole lot of adrenaline the party, investigating the lair soon came to realise the dragon had been poisoning the water. The same water the people Orthos would pull up through their wells. Amoura filled her waterskin with the poisoned water, Ragnarok and Castiel smashed down a wooden plaque board and took with them the unknown symbol that had been painted onto it, and they all headed back to the town. Castiel & Ragnarok headed for the Mine Chief to update him whilst Amoura returned to the clerics to let them know what has happened and give the sample of the water. Having cleared the mine the Mine Chief agreed they were even. Whilst the clerics took the water sample and with the source of the disease were able to modify some spells to create a cure for the Burning Plague and in effect, save the town. Visiting some of the patients Amoura recognised one of the faces of another visitor, the Paladin of Bahamut who gave them a lift to Eastrun. Initially sceptical of his appearance at the same time as the Burning Plague after speaking with him she found out the infection was here before he was, unfortunately however his daughter had been struck down with the illness. He was thankful to Amoura and her allies for discovering the cause and helping create the cure, and after she showed him a rendition of the symbol they found in the cave he explained, to the best of his memory, he believes it was the mark of Grummsh, an ancient cult intent on "Emptying the Heavens". He explained that the leader of the cult, having suffered some tragedy, had not only turned his back on the gods, but had devoted his life to exacting his revenge against them. Though most of the information was lost to time he explained all he knew. Session 7 & 8 Having cleared the Burning Plague, and in speaking with the Mine Chief the party discovered that the Darkstone shipments had been sent to the smiths in Eastrun as per their normal routine (though with the mines closed stocks were running low), he is unaware of any reason they should not have received their shipments. -Of course, our three adventurers suspected it was likely the bandits, given the 500lbs of Darkstone ore they are currently carrying in their bag of holding... Leaving Orthos the party deliberated whether to return to Eastrun or investigate the tower you saw on the horizon on their way in. They decided to investigate the tower, so heading west through a small finishing town on the banks of the river Mors and using Amouras folding boat to cross the 15ft wide river they arrived at the gates of Anlow Manor, the gate slightly ajar. Ragnarok and Castiel didn't hesitate in entering the grounds. As soon as they crossed the threshold they noticed a change in the air, the wind had stopped, they could no longer hear the birds or the grass. Something was definitely 'off' in here. Never the less they pressed on whilst Amoura waited at the gate, suspecting something was amiss here. As Castiel and Ragnarok entered the the manor house they found themselves in a large room with doors on all sides, all seemingly locked and a large statue of an archer standing proud in the middle of the room. Finding themselves stuck, Castiel went back and encouraged Amoura to join them inside. After trying to pick the locks and despite showing her expertise in this skill Amoura couldn't unlock the door, however upon investigation they found the statue could be rotated, and soon realised that when the statue pointed at a door, it unlocked. Searching the rooms they found some sort of portal in each room and a variant of danger accompanying each one. Ignoring these, and pressing on deeper into the manor they found a sarcophagus, empty though with some illusion of a false bottom. Climbing in they found it was in fact a secret tunnel, following it down they found a gentleman seemingly trapped in some form of circular force wall, a letter written on a desk explained he was Darius Anlow, devistated by his wifes death he was desperate to find a way to bring her back, however all his attempts had failed and something unstable had appeared in the tower tearing holes all over the mansion. It explained that he had modified a wall of force spell to contain everything inside the manor, should the party now wish to leave they will have to do what he could not, defeat the invaders and close the portals. Closing the portals was the easy part, climbing the tower each level threw a different challenge at them. Entering the tower they saw 3 clone versions of themselves appear and attack, the 2nd tower had them meet a doppelganger, seemingly stuck out of time. reaching the last floor they found themselves in a large circular room with a swirling shadow around the edge. small dog like demons would appear from the shadow darting across the room attacking the party, each successful hit weakening them. After a time, drained from all the battle climbing the tower, and now these new shadow demons Castiel becoming weaker and weaker with each strike, fell. The life taken from him. Ragnarok and Amoura inspired by Castiels death fought on and barely managed to kill the demons, and destroyed the last portal. As they did they felt a rush of cold air burst outward from the tower, they felt the wind, heard the birds, they knew the spell had dropped. Picking up Castiels body they began to make their way back down the tower to Darius. Session 9 Heading back down to Darius Anlow Amoura and Ragnarok found him slumped by the pedestal. Helping him to his feet, he reiterated his apologies for causing this mess and helped them dispose of the body of Castiel. Darius Anlow agreed to offer them some magic as a reward for their help in a few days, but for now he needs rest. As the party were leaving Darius offered to help with their travel, tracing a circle of chalk, and filling in some arcane symbols he created a teleportation circle to Eastrun, as the two stepped through they found themselves in a stone room, unknown to them. As they looked around to try and figure where they were, 4 Wardens suddenly rushed into the room, weapons drawn. As Amoura and Ragnarok explained who they are, and how they get there, the wardens told them The Council were hoping to speak with them, and led them to The Council chambers. In speaking with the council Amoura and Ragnarok learned that the council had alternative reasons for the Combat Tournament, to bring all those with the will to fight together, to test them, and to see how well they can handle themselves. With their success in the tournament and their more recent exploits helping Sil'Crest the council offered them the chance to join the secretive Sil'Crest Adventurers Guild. Upon accepting the offer, they were led into the office of SCAG Commander Kaylas Dynar. He explained to them that in order to join they would have to under go certain trials, the first of which they have already completed, they have shown their intentions and the will to bring about change for the better in Sil'Crest. Before they could continue there was one favour he would ask of them, travel south to Valaran's Farm and see if they can assist him with his... Chicken problem... Worried for them moving forward as only two, he advised they take another SCAG member with them and introduced them to Xan'Lamir, a half-elf bard. ...